


Too Long to Wait: Toys

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [33]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn struggles to put a toy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Toys

“For the life of me, Frodo,” Aragorn said with a frustrated sigh. “These pieces are too small for my fingers!” He chuckled a little. “It is the dwarves’ revenge on the rest of the Free Peoples to design toys utterly impossible!”

“Ellohir will be here soon.” Frodo looked nervously at the door.

“Do you not think that you should do this?” Aragorn asked. “Your fingers are much smaller.”

“It is your birthday.”

“Yes,” Aragorn said, his eyebrows lifted. “And there is a celebration feast in my honor that I should be preparing for.” He laughed. “Instead, I prepare a mathom.”


End file.
